


Strength of Assurance

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [27]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: He hears the shower turn off and Percy calls out “Just a moment!”“Percival,” Merlin replies, and he doesn't recognize his own voice - dark, raw, desperate.The door opens and Percival is standing there with just a towel slung low over his hips. Merlin watches as a bead of water drips down his neck and across his chest. “Merlin,” Percy breathes.--For the prompt: So rewatching that video of Mark Strong training just makes me crave a fic where Merlin is fucking Percy against a wall and keeping him up just because he is *that* strong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



Percival has been home from his mission for twenty-seven minutes before Merlin decides he can’t wait any longer. He’d been gone for nearly three weeks, and Percival’s unexpected discovery and the subsequent firefight to get to the extraction point had left Merlin with an excess of adrenaline and a very desperate need to assure himself that Percy was actually alright.

Merlin knocks on the door in front of him. Percival had been given an hour before his debrief with Arthur, and had gone straight to his private rooms after arriving back to clean up and put on a fresh suit.

He hears the shower turn off and Percy calls out “Just a moment!”

“Percival,” Merlin replies, and he doesn't recognize his own voice - dark, raw, desperate.

The door opens and Percival is standing there with just a towel slung low over his hips. Merlin watches as a bead of water drips down his neck and across his chest. “Merlin,” Percy breathes.

Before he can say anything else Merlin is shoving him back into the room and kicking the door closed behind them. His mouth is on Percy’s, tongue demanding entrance as his hands push the towel off his hips so he can grab his arse. Percy lets himself be pushed against the wall, opening his mouth and letting Merlin lick his way inside.

He understands Merlin’s desperation and goes pliant as Merlin hoists his legs around his waist. Merlin works his mouth down Percy’s throat, teeth worrying the muscle at the juncture of his shoulder.

“Back pocket,” Merlin growls against Percy’s skin. 

Percy wraps one arm around Merlin’s neck and leans into his chest, arse still against the wall. His fingers slip into Merlin’s back pocket and pull out the small bottle of lube.

They work in tandem to get Merlin’s fingers slicked and then they are sliding along his crack. Merlin isn’t rough, but he’s too desperate to go slow. He starts with one finger, pressing in past the clenching muscle all the way to the knuckle. He he pulls back slightly and finds Percy’s prostate immediately, rubbing around the edges as Percy moans.

Percy’s fingers curl around Merlin’s biceps, feeling the play of muscles as he works a second and then a third finger inside him. As Merlin stretches and scissors his fingers, Percy ruts against the bulge in Merlin’s trousers.

“I’m here, Merlin. I’m here,” Percy breathes.

He presses his forehead to Merlin’s and Merlin growls from deep in his chest. Percy’s legs squeeze tighter to his waist, and Merlin is withdrawing his fingers and frantically working open the flies of his trousers.

It takes only a moment for the head of Merlin’s cock to be nudging against the rim of his hole. Percy lets out a quiet whine but Merlin doesn’t slow, just presses steadily until he’s sitting fully inside him. He gives Percy a beat to adjust and then he’s drawing out and slamming back in.

Percy’s fingers curl tighter in Merlin’s sleeves, neck bared and back thumping rhythmically against the wall. Merlin’s hands grip tight at Percy’s hips as he pulls him onto his cock to match his thrusts.

Merlin buries his face in Percy’s throat and whispers a litany of _mo ghràdh_ and _Percy_ into his skin. Percy moans and clenches around him, angling their bodies so Merlin is hitting prostate on every thrust. He lets go of Merlin’s arm and takes himself in hand, chasing their pleasure together.

It’s only a few minutes more before Percy goes stiff, a broken moan escaping his lips as he shudders and comes all over his fist. Merlin doesn’t let up as Percy goes tight around him. Several thrusts later and he follows suit, pressing sloppy, sated kisses to Percy’s collarbone.

They stay like that for several moments, chests heaving and pressed tight together, until Merlin’s arms start to shake. Carefully Merlin pulls out and Percy lowers his feet to the floor. 

Merlin tucks himself back into his trousers, tugging his jumper down to cover the dampness across the front. Percy chuckles and leans down gingerly to pick up the towel and wipe his hand and thighs.

“I’m going to have to take another shower now.”

Merlin glances at his watch and gives Percy an apologetic smile. “I’m afraid it will have to wait. Yer meeting with Arthur starts in six minutes.”

Percy lets out an exaggerated sigh, and leans in to press a gentle kiss to Merlin’s lips. Merlin brings a hand to the back of Percy’s neck and deepens it. When the break apart for breath, Merlin keeps their foreheads pressed together.

“Thank ye,” Merlin murmurs.

“Of course, my love. I’m here. You know I’ll always fight my way back to you.” Percival kisses Merlin’s temple and then steps back. He moves towards the wardrobe across the room, calling back over his shoulder.

“Just promise me when this debrief is over you’ll take me home and shower with me. It _is_ your fault I’m going to have to try and look miserable and not pleasantly fucked out during this meeting.”

Merlin can only laugh and nod his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
